Violet gets laid
by StendyFan24769
Summary: Here at Eastern View Senior High School, senior prom is coming up, followed by graduation the next day, and Violet decides that she wants to lose her virginity. Can she and Tony have a perfect night together at the right time before they graduate? WARNING: This M-rated romantic story contains bad language, nudity, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Prom preparation and pictures

**I might as will consider this story an American pie version of the Incredibles. Some nice passionate romance going on between Tony Rydinger & Violet Parr. This could be the perfect night of their whole lives. I know they went to Western View Junior** **High probably at the age of 14 in the movie, but I'm making this a high school story and named Tony & Violet's high school "Eastern View Senior High". The couple are now seniors at the age of 18, final week of school, prom Saturday night 8 PM, graduation Sunday afternoon 5 PM**

* * *

 _It's Friday the last day of school at Eastern View Senior High School, Violet is in the library talking with Kari McKeen about love and sex._

Violet: Kari? Does sex hurt?

Kari: Well of course sex hurts, but that's only if it's your first time, but it will start to feel really good when you do it again and again. Vi, look at yourself. You're a woman and I know so that you're ready to do it.

Violet: You're right Kari. I'm gonna have sex with Tony. And it will be hot, passionate, romantic, and perfect, just like him.

 _Now Violet & Tony were in history class together, everyone is quietly doing an assignment of their own, and Violet with a smile on her face quietly trying to get Tony's attention_

Violet: *whispers* Tony. Tony.

 _Tony turns and looks at her_

Violet: *whispers* I wanna have sex.

Tony: *barely loud* Now?

 _Half the other students looked up for a second and then looked back down to keep working on their assignments, Violet quietly chuckled_

Violet: *whispers* After prom.

 _It's now Saturday at 5 PM, Violet & Tony were at their own homes taking a shower and then getting ready for the prom. After a combined 35 minutes of showering, drying off, and then getting dressed, Violet looks at herself in a mirror in bedroom all dressed up and ready. She's wearing a knee length sleeveless purple dress and black open-toe high heels, even though she managed to zip up the back of her dress by herself. She took a birth control pill, put it in her mouth and drank a bottle of water to swallow it. __Tony at his house is ready as well. He's wearing a tuxedo, consisting a white shirt, purple tie, purple vest, black pants, black jacket, and black shoes. He took a condom, put it in the front left pocket of his jacket. Now 5:40 PM at the Parr's House, Violet comes downstairs in her purple dress, her parents & brothers are just staring on how pretty she is._

Bob: Violet, you look great.

Helen: Oh honey, you're so beautiful.

Violet: Thanks mom and dad.

 _Doorbell rings_

Dash: *runs to the door* I got it!

 _Dash opens the door and it's Tony._

Tony: Dashie! What's up, brotha?

 _The two fist bump each other_

Dash: Lookin' sharp, brotha. Violet! Tony's here! Come on in, bro.

 _Tony comes into the house and sees his beautiful girlfriend in that sleeveless knee length purple dress ready for the prom and kisses her cheek_

Tony: Vi, you look gorgeous.

Violet: And you look handsome.

 _They smiled at each other._

Helen: Aww Bob, get the camera!

 _Bob goes upstairs to get_ _the camera_

Helen: Dash, go turn on the waterfall feature.

 _Dash goes upstairs normal speed, grabs the control, pushes the button that opens parts of the floor revealing water and then pushes the next button that releases the waterfall. Tony looked up at the indoor waterfall surprised_

Tony: Wow. That is so cool.

Helen: Ready for some preprom pictures?

Tony: Sure thing, Mrs. Parr.

 _Bob comes downstairs with the camera and gives it to Helen. She to take several pictures of different prom couple poses of Tony & Violet by the indoor waterfall. Dash & Jack-Jack make disgusting looks._

Jack-Jack: Ewww.

Dash: Oh my god I think I'm gonna be sick!

Bob: Be nice, boys.

Tony: Thanks for the pictures, Mrs. Parr.

Bob: Lookin' good, Tony. *winks*

Helen: Have fun tonight. Oh Violet, what did Tony do to deserve you.

Violet: *chuckles & blushes* Aw mom, stop. And by the way, there's a postprom party at a friend's lake house that Tony and I are going to spend the rest of the night there afterwards.

Helen: Ok, honey. Be back by noon tomorrow so you can get ready for graduation.

 _Tony & Violet are holding hands and walking towards the doorway to his car_

Bob: Drive carefully. And remember to fasten your condom.

 _Dash & Jack-Jack burst out laughing and Violet is embarrassed by her dad saying that._

Violet: DAD!

Helen: Bob!

Bob: Oh, seatbelt. Sorry, I meant seatbelt.

Helen: Go out and have fun, kids.

 _The couple left and closed the door as Dash & Jack-Jack are still laughing so hard on what their dad just said and they finally stopped._

Jack-Jack: Mommy and daddy, what's a condom?

Helen: Sweetie, you are way too young to ask something like that.

Bob: Your mother's right, Jack-Jack. But I'll tell you when you become Dash's age.

Jack-Jack: Okay.


	2. Chapter 2: Prom Time

_Tony & Violet are in his car on the way to dinner before the prom. It's 6:15 PM, they pulled into the parking lot of his work, the Happy Platter. 30 minutes later, the couple are now having their dinner and discussing their plans of having sex at the 2-story lake house after the prom._

Tony: Babe, I've been to my buddy's lake house before. It's so huge and wide, it has a several guest rooms upstairs on the 2nd floor for us to sleep in. After school yesterday, I drove up there and got us a room for the night. I even got some lavender and ocean breeze scented candles to go with it. Wait until you see it.

Violet: But what if the people downstairs get loud and crazy?

Tony: Oh, no worries. I have some romantic songs to play quietly as we do it. And besides, door will be locked, and it also sounds so quiet upstairs no matter how crowded and loud it gets downstairs.

Violet: Oh Tony, tonight is going to be magically perfect like I pictured it. I love you.

Tony: I love you more.

Violet: That's impossible, because I do. *winks*

Tony: Whatever you say, babe.

 _The two make out for like 15 seconds. Tony's parents, who are co-owners of the Happy Platter, saw the couple and began to take some preprom pictures of them as well. Now it's 7:05 PM, they finished their dinner and Tony went to pay the check, then the couple left to head for the prom. they arrive at the school's prom at 8 PM, right when it just started. He gets out of his car first, walks to the passenger door, opens it for Violet, holds out his hand, she grabs it for him to pull her out of the car, and the two walk to the school's gymnasium (where the prom is being held) while holding hands, fingered locked, and arrived at the entrance. They are amazed on how decorated it is inside. The theme for the prom is similar to the Yule Ball from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", expect twice as small since it's after all in a school gymnasium and everything flashing in blue, purple, and pink. A huge group of kids are dancing to the music. Violet & Tony have been dancing to the songs for a while for like an hour and then began to sit at a table. Four of Tony's guy friends (Scott, Darren, Carl, and Lance), __who each have a lady date of their own, who are Violet's lady friends (Kari, Olivia, Hailey, and Anna), including Kari, came by to see Tony & Violet, who are sitting at a table alone together._

Olivia: Aww look who it is, the happy couple.

Anna: You look so adorable together.

Scott: Hey Tony, can we talk to you?

Tony: Sorry guys, but I'm with my girlfriend now.

Violet: It's okay, you guys can catch up. *gets up from her chair* Hey girls, I'm going to go powder my nose. You wanna come with?

Kari: Sure, Vi.

Violet: Okay.

 _She leans down and passionately French kisses Tony for 5 seconds. Violet and her friends walk away to the girls bathroom, leaving Tony and the other four guys alone._

Scott: Why do girls do that? You know, go together.

Tony: What's up, guys?

Darren: We have some awesome news for you.

Tony: Oh yeah? What is it?

Lance: We entered you and Violet in the prom king and queen ballet!

Tony: No way! Really?

Carl: We sure did, dude!

Tony: Sweet, man! I should've thought about doing that.

Scott: They'll announce the king and queen at 10

Lance: And besides, are you going to the postprom lake house party afterwards?

Tony: Hell yeah I am and Violet is coming too!

Darren: Get that, bro! *winks*

Tony: Haha we'll see.

 _Violet, Kari, Olivia, Hailey, and Anna are in the girls bathroom talking until t_ _he principal on stage began to speak through a microphone to announce the prom king and queen, because it's already 10 PM now. And the girls rushed out of the bathroom to go listen to the announcement._

EVSHS Principal: Alrighty boys & girls! The moment that you've all been waiting for! It's time to announce the winners of prom king and queen. And the winners of this year's Eastern View Senior High School prom king and queen are... TONY RYDINGER & VIOLET PARR!

 _The entire crowd applaud_

EVSHS Principal: Now will the couple please come here on the dance floor to receive their crowns & sashes.

 _Violet & Tony are holding hands walking to the dance floor. Scott is putting the sash that says "Prom King" across Tony's body and then king crown on his head. And Kari is putting the sash that says "Prom Queen" across Violet's body and then the queen crown on her head._

EVSHS Principal: Now it's time to the king and queen to dance to a slow song.

 _A slow song began to play. Tony wraps his arms around Violet's waist as Violet has her arms wrapped around Tony's neck, smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes._

Violet: Can this night get any better, babe?

Tony: You have no idea, baby.

 _Violet and Tony lean in for a seductive passionate soft kiss. Everyone applaud. 2 hours later after everyone did lot of dancing to regular songs, a few more slow dances, and a couple of make out sessions, it's now midnight and the prom is over. Violet & Tony got in his car and drove to the lake house._


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Night

**This** **chapter is finally the moment that we've all been waiting for! Tonight is the night for the happy couple, the night they're about to make love all night long. This ought to be good, folks! The heavy moaning isn't gonna be so loud btw.**

 **NOTE: The radio that was playing during their sexual intercourse, is in low volume, and playing like a minimum of 15 slow romantic songs. Idk all the songs, but I know at least 4 of them, one from each of the 4 out of 8 American Pie movies. _Sway by Bic Runga (from American Pie 1), Birthday Song by Ben Lee (from American Pie 5: The Naked Mile), Love comes back to you by Simon Lynge (from American Pie 6: Beta House), and Say Yes by Elliott Smith (from American Pie 7: The Book of Love)._ Feel free to look those songs up and listen to them :) Enjoy this chapter, people :)**

* * *

 _Violet & Tony just got to the lake house, where the postprom party is being held. They walked into the house, where it's full of a group of people from the prom, listening to some music, but not that loud, having cups of beer, and playing a couple games like beer pong, cards, and quarters._

Carl: PARTYYY!...

Lance: *buzzed* Tony! Violet! Glad y'all can make it. Want a drink?

Tony: Uh, no thanks, Lance. We're just gonna go upstairs and crash.

Scott: *drunk* Get it, Tonyyy!

Darren: *drunk* Don't forget toooo wrap it uuup!

Tony and Violet: *all together* SHUT UP!

 _The couple are now on the 2nd floor, where it is completely quiet, no matter how loud it is downstairs_

Violet: God what is up with them?

Tony: Probably too much to drink I assume

 _Tony opens the door to the guest room that he and Violet are sleeping in. A little stereo on the nightstand for the slow romantic songs to play, through the window, it has a beautiful view of the lake with the full moon out reflecting on the lake water's surface. Everything inside is well cleaned and prepared._

Tony: This is one of the nicest rooms in the house I picked out.

Violet: Oh Tony, it's perfect.

Tony: Not as perfect as you, babe. *taps Violet's nose*

 _Violet giggles and blushes, she takes off her coat, Tony opens one of the drawers and takes out the lavender and ocean breeze scented candles and a little pack of matches, Violet is about to open the closet to put her coat up and screams as her little brother, Dash, pops out of the closet_

Violet: DASH! What are you doing here!?

Dash: You guys are gonna fuck, aren't ya'?

 _Violet's face turns red in embarrassment as Dash bounces up and down on their bed and cussing._

Dash: Fuckers! Fuckers, fuckers! Fuckers, fuckers, fuckers!

 _Tony opens the door_

Tony: Out.

Dash: Aw come on.

Violet: *angrily* Listen, Dash! If you don't leave this room and get out of this house that you weren't invited to and go back home, I'm gonna tell mom and dad that you snuck out past your curfew and that you've been cursing. You will be in so much trouble, they will wash your mouth out with soap!

Dash: Please?

Tony: *chuckles* Get out and leave, bro.

Dash: Aw man.

 _Dash gets off the bed, leaves the room, then the house, and heads back home with his super speed. After he left the room, Tony closes the door and locks it. He and Violet giggled at each other for a few seconds and then stopped. Tony lights up the candles, then he takes off his jacket, vest, and tie to hang them up in the closet along with Violet's coat, then takes shoes and socks as Violet takes off her open-toe high heels, she turns off the bedroom lights, then they both sit on the bed._

Violet: So, uh... how do you wanna do it?

Tony: Um... nice and slow.

Violet: Alright... but how do you want to start it off?

Tony: Like... a nice make out session. Your lips are seductively sweet and soft, baby. *winks*

Violet: *blushes* So are yours.

Tony: Violet... I love you.

Violet: I love you too.

 _The couple slowly lean in for a kiss. They kept kissing and making out as Tony's tongue slides into Violet's mouth as she does the same to him,_ _slightly sucking each other's tongues while Tony is caressing her arms._ _They stopped kissing and caressing as Violet slowly unbuttons his white shirt and_ _takes it off for him, revealing his toned chest and 6-pack abs and feeling it._

Violet: Mmm... you're looking good, babe.

 _Tony kisses her neck and then her collarbone causing her to slightly moan as he is slowly unzipping the back of her dress and takes it off of her revealing her almost naked petite body with only black and purple striped panties and purple strapless bra left on her. He continuously kisses her while removing her strapless bra revealing her 30D cup breasts and he starts caressing and massaging them, making her moan in pleasure._

Violet: Mmm baby. I like it there.

Tony: Oh do you? *smirks*

 _Tony starts kissing and sucking on Violet's nipples to make them hard_

Violet: Oh yeah, baby, like that. Mmm...

 _He caresses one of her legs and then places his hand over her pussy, carefully rubbing it over her panties as her moaning is getting a little more intense. He goes to kiss his way down to her pussy and removes her panties, now she's fully naked. He spread her legs wide open to reveal her perfectly shaved tight pink pussy and began to start licking her clitoris. Her moaning is starting to get heavy as her hips start thrusting slowly back and forth._

Tony: You like that?

Violet: Oh, I love it there, baby. Please don't stop!

 _Tony continuously keeps licking Violet's pussy. A few minutes later of more pussy licking, Violet's moaning gets more heavy, but not loud, and her toes started curling._

Violet: Ok, stop. Stop.

Tony: What's wrong, Vi?

Violet: It's your turn now.

 _Violet French kisses Tony while feeling one of his legs and his erection. She began to unbutton and unzip his pants for him. She kisses her way down from his neck, to his chest, and then his abs, then she pulls his pants down, and then his boxers, revealing his hard 7-inch cock. They are laying but sitting up next to each other on the bed now, all nude. Violet is blushing from looking at Tony's hard cock._

Tony: What do you think, Vi?

Violet: It looks pretty big.

 _Violet slowly moves her left hand towards Tony's cock_

Tony: What are you doing?

Violet: You'll see... so just sit back and relax. You'll love this. *winks*

 _Violet grabs Tony's cock and starts slowly stroking it up and down, giving him a handjob. Tony gasped and felt some excitement._

Tony: Oh sweet... Oh god... that feels so good, Vi.

Violet: You like that? *smiles seductively and keeps stroking Tony*

Tony: Oh yes, baby... You know... normally, I would be doing this to myself, but... this is way better...

 _Violet goes down._

Tony: Plus, I don't have to worry about one of my parents walking in and... *looks down at Violet*

 _Violet puts Tony's cock in her mouth and starts sucking on it, giving him a blowjob. Tony's moaning starts to tense up a little. Enjoys receiving oral sex from his beautiful girlfriend as he continues to watch her give it to him._

Tony: Oh my, Vi. This is... exciting.

 _3 minutes later of Violet giving Tony oral sex, she stopped and looked at him with a seductive smile on her cute innocent face._

Violet: You liked that, didn't you? Let's get under the covers.

Tony: Wait, Vi. I have a condom with me, I left it in my jacket in the clo-

Violet: *gently covers Tony's mouth* Shh... it's okay... we can do it without one.

Tony: Are you sure, babe?

Violet: Absolutely.

 _The two got under the bed's covers, laying down, but with their heads and arms out._

Violet: So how do you want to do it?

Tony: Like... normal romantic style. The missionary position.

Violet: Okay...

 _Tony leans toward the nightstand to turn on the radio, the radio starts playing "Sway" by Bic Runga, low volume, leans back towards Violet._

Tony: Violet... I know I said this once or twice, but I will say it again... I love you.

Violet: I love you too, Tony.

 _They lean in for another 15 second French kissing session._

Tony: Are you ready for this?

Violet: Yeah.

 _Tony gets on top of Violet, she wraps her arms around his back as his cock slowly enters into Violet's tight wet pussy, he breaks her hymen, causing her to gasp in pain._

Tony: Are you okay?

Violet: Yeah, I'm fine... go slow...

 _Tony feels the tight wet walls of Violet's pussy grasping his cock as he slowly thrusts her in and out as they also quietly moan to each other._

Violet: Mmm... I love it in there...

 _He slowly kisses her neck and her moaning quietly gets a little heavy. They continuously lip kiss with each other as he continuously thrusts her in and out of her pussy slowly. 10 minutes later, Tony & Violet's quiet moaning began to get a little faster, Violet wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and her arms around his neck._

Tony: Oh my... I think I'm gonna cum...

 _Tony and Violet quietly screamed out in pleasure as she squirted all over his cock and he ejaculated his sperm deep inside her pussy._

Tony: *ashamed* Oh no. I'm sorry, Vi. I tried to pull out, but I couldn't help it.

Violet: It's okay, Tony.

Tony: What do you mean?

Violet: I was kinda holding you to me and I'm on the pill. I took a birth control pill before we left to the prom. *winks*

Tony: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness... but too bad the sex didn't last long... Should we go again?

 _A new song on the radio, "Love comes back to you" by Simon Lynge, starts playing. The couple looked at the radio playing the song, then they looked back at each other and smiled._

Violet: Oh yeah. Same style as the last time. But this time, this should last a lot longer.

 _Still under the covers, Tony gets back on top of Violet and puts his cock back inside her tight pussy and thrusts her slowly and they passionately kiss each other. Tony gives Violet a kiss on her neck to make her moaning intense. 2 hours of slow missionary style sex and kissing later, Tony and Violet were about have their own orgasms at the same time again and she wraps her arms and legs around him to keep him from pulling out._

Violet: *moaning quickly and whispering in Tony's ear* Do it again for me, baby. Please...

Tony: *moaning quickly* Oh Violet, I will... I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum again!

 _At the same time, Tony cums deep inside Violet's pussy as she squirts all over his cock as they said "I love you" as many times as they could, during their own orgasms at once. Tony turned the radio off and they laid down next each other breathing heavily, Violet's head is on Tony's chest and her hand is on his abs._

Violet: That was so perfect, like I thought it would be.

Tony: It was amazing, Vi.

Violet: I want you to always remember me as your first and I'll always remember you as my first as well.

Tony: No worries.

 _2:45 AM, the tired naked couple cuddled up and fell asleep in each others arms._

* * *

 **Yes! They did it! All night long, Tony Rydinger & Violet Parr finally made love to each other and both have lost their virginity to each other. And now they fell asleep into each other's arms! :D**


End file.
